Destinos Entrelazados
by Teff31
Summary: Él amaba a Aomine, pero desde el principio sabía que su amor era un efímero sueño. Su amado, un conde, y él un simple sirviente. Que hecho tan cómico… tan paradójico pero eso no fue impedimento para que crecieran los sentimientos… Ahora recordar dolía. Dolía, pero ese sentimiento le recordaba que estaba vivo. [AoKaga]


One-shot de la convocatoria del grupo de Facebook: **Aomine x Kagami [Español]** por el **#31AoKaDays.**

 **Nota:** Hola! Primero voy a aclarar que la carta enteramente no es composición mía. Ya, sé que un escrito debería ser enteramente composición mía, pero como decir que la carta realmente me encantó para lo que estaba escribiendo. Espero que aún con todo eso me den una oportunidad. Este es el segundo escrito que publico, espero haber mejorado desde de entonces. Gracias profundamente a las chicas que me comentaron anteriormente, me han ayudado mucho. Yu-senpai Gracias! Bueno… espero que les guste algo. Todas sus opiniones son más que bienvenidas. Sin más que decir las dejo leer :3

Destinos Entrelazados

Inglaterra.

Una extraña persona extendía su mano con una brillante sonrisa en aquella oscuridad, provocándole una sensación de tranquilidad y confort. No sabía el por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de alcanzar aquella mano; el por qué ya lo sabría una vez habiéndola alcanzado —Ven —susurró aquella persona mientras se alejaba, quería seguirla pero sus pies no respondían, y de repente un miedo avasallador lo invadió, aquella figura cada vez era más distante y el espacio se tornaba más oscuro. De repente dejó de ver aquella figura y en su lugar observó un río de sangre, mientras una nueva figura aparecía, pero ésta al contrario de la otra, le provocaba angustia y terror.

Mentalmente anheló que la otra persona apareciera y lo envolviera en aquella tranquilidad, que ahora consideraba como adictiva –raro– pensó, ya que no sabía quién era esa misteriosa figura.

—Él no es para ti —mencionó aquella nueva figura que amenazaba con hundirlo en las profundidades de aquel río rojo, y así fue, porque ahora se encontraba hundiéndose mientras observaba cómo aquella figura se reía de él.

—¡Auxilio! —fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de despertar sobresaltado. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado lo mismo? No lo sabía exactamente, primero se sentía dichoso y en paz, pero de la nada todo le era arrebatado para situarse en un río de sangre junto con una persona que provocaba sentimientos negativos en él. Tampoco se acordaba cuándo habían empezado, realmente no le tomaba mucha importancia, se habían convertido en una rutina para él.

Mientras los rayos del sol se filtraban en aquella espaciosa alcoba, pintada de un marrón caoba. Aún era temprano para levantarse, o eso pensaba, no quería ir a su despacho, en el cual le esperaba un monto de trabajo, y es que ser el gran conde Aomine Daiki era sin lugar a dudas muy agotador, aparentar ante la sociedad tener el matrimonio perfecto, amar a su esposa y todo lo que eso implicaba. No le gustaba. No la quería y mucho menos deseaba, su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona, una con la cual no podía estar.

Alguien tocó la puerta antes de entrar, su leal y amado sirviente Kagami Taiga, quien ha estado con él prácticamente toda su vida.

—Buenos días My Lord —saludó formalmente aquel sirviente, mientras se dirigía a abrir las cortinas y hacer su rutina diaria.

—Cuántas veces te he dicho que, al menos en privado me llames por mi nombre —su mirada se posaba en aquel sirviente que buscaba ropas de su armario.

—My Lord, he preparado la tina para su baño, cuando termine lo ayudaré a vestirse. Lady Satsuki solicitó su presencia en el desayuno.

Ignoró lo dicho por su amo.

Aomine suspiró abatido, aquel pelirrojo cambió drásticamente con él desde su matrimonio. Dejó de ser Aomine para ser llamado 'My Lord' una palabra que estaba empezando a odiar.

Extrañaba las charlas que compartían, sus típicas peleas, extrañaba todo lo que en un pasado ahora tan lejano compartieron. Aomine amaba a su sirviente y sabía que éste lo amaba a él, pero su amor desde el principio no pudo ser. A ambos les habían arrebatado las alas para volar. Él era un conde que necesitaba casarse con alguien de su nivel, alguien que le diera herederos para preservar su distinguido apellido, y así además tener contento a su padre y a toda esa putrefacta sociedad. Sacrificó lo único que amaba por guardar las apariencias, quizás si Kagami hubiera intervenido y le hubiera dicho que no deseaba que se casase, que se quedara junto a él. Todo hubiera sido distinto. Rayos que realmente hubiera sido así, pero él era otro cobarde que, a pesar de estar muriéndose de amor, no lo diría.

—Dile a Satsuki que hoy no tengo tiempo de verla, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y lo que menos deseo es una distracción como ella. Hablándome de los chismes del pueblo que poco o nada me importan.

Desde el principio había sido claro con ella, no la amaba y sólo se casó porque su padre así lo impuso. No había ni habrá amor de por medio, ya que también le dijo que ya amaba a otra persona que, claro está, no le dijo quién era. Al principio no lo aceptó, pero con el tiempo se terminó por acostumbrar, es lo único que le podía dar –aparte del dinero que disfruta gastando a cantidades.-

—My Lord debe tratar mejor a su esposa, pronto cumplirán un año y su heredero ya está en camino.

Habló con pesadez y agachando la mirada, mientras le daba la espalda.

Aomine sabía cuánto daño le había causado a su pelirrojo cuando se enteró del embarazo de Satsuki. No quería herirlo pero siempre lo hacía, lo del heredero era algo inevitable, tenía que suceder aunque no lo quisiera así.

Ocurrió hace cuatro meses, su padre lo presionaba en ese tema y él ya no podía seguir postergando ese asunto. Ese día tomo más de la cuenta, sabía que en un estado sobrio no podría hacerlo, se metió al cuarto de la que es su esposa, porque ellos no compartían habitación, y la reconoció tendida en su cama, con sólo un camisón largo de dormir. Quiso contemplar la imagen a ver si su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero nada. Cerró los ojos y una imagen llegó a su mente; una piel clara como el día. Que conocía perfectamente. Que había marcado como suyo hace ya bastante tiempo, y sin querer su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, su miembro también anhelaba fundirse con aquel pelirrojo, pero esto ya no ocurría desde el día de su matrimonio. Salió de sus pensamientos por un breve tiempo, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a la cama y empezó acariciar a aquella mujer, quien se despertó por aquel tacto. Aomine sin esperar su aprobación empezó a explorar aquel cuerpo, mientras su mente imaginaba que era otro al que tocaba. Esa noche todo resultó de esa manera.

Al terminar aquel acto que debía ser hecho con amor se marchó a su habitación sintiéndose una basura, sentía que había traicionado a su único amor. No pensó en Satsuki ya que según él, ésta desconocía lo que él hacía hace poco más de diez minutos.

—Sabes que no le amo, ella lo sabe. A quien amo es a ti y eso tú lo sabes —dijo esto último parándose y yendo donde se encontraba su sirviente.

—No lo digas, sabes que no puedes decirlo.

—Añoro nuestro pasado, Kagami.

Un susurro dicho en el oído del contrario, provocando un leve estremecimiento del más bajo. Acción que lo hizo sonreír de medio lado. Saber que aún causaba ese efecto en él, que su cuerpo recordaba cada caricia que le profesaba. Saber que nadie podría borrar la huella que había dejado, porque cada caricia o beso era una huella indeleble en aquel cuerpo. Y entonces lo abrazó por la espalda, por primera vez después de nueve meses, y aquel aroma que tan bien conocía ingresó por sus fosas nasales, y lo embriagó. Lo embriagó de tal manera que por un momento se permitió olvidarse de todo y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello.

Se escuchó un leve gemido que sólo sirvió para aumentar su libido. Su cuerpo deseaba con ansias poseer al contrario, mientras sus besos comenzaron a ser más demandantes, dejando marcas en esa delicada piel.

—Aomine, sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta —se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo rompiendo el trance en el que habían entrado ambos. Rompiendo aquel contacto tan anhelado… su esperanza deseada, y el sirviente apartó bruscamente a su amo, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Cuando ésta ingresó, salió sigilosamente, intentado no llamar la atención, pues así lo habían instruido: un sirviente debe ser discreto y mientras menos se note su presencia mejor.

Kagami se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras observaba la luna y sonreía nostálgico. Aquella luna era el único vestigio de su amor, su fiel compañera, sabía todos sus secretos, los más profundos e íntimos.

Él amaba a Aomine, pero desde el principio sabía que su amor era un efímero sueño. Su amado, un conde, y él un simple sirviente. Que hecho tan cómico… tan paradójico, pero eso no fue impedimento para que crecieran esos sentimientos. Todas las noches eran igual desde que su amado se casó, al terminar su jornada llegaba a aquella habitación y se sentaba en el mismo sitio a contemplar la luna y recordar los bellos momentos que vivió junto al moreno.

Todos los momentos compartidos ahora en un pasado tan lejano y distante.

« _Te Amo_ »

El eco de aquella palabra siempre retumbaba en su conciencia.

Tal ambigüedad le dolía hasta punto de querer desfallecer. Ya se iba a cumplir un año desde que su moreno se casó y él no hizo nada. Tenía miedo. No quería manchar el nombre de su amado y que pasara una vida arrepintiéndose de haberlo elegido, porque eso conllevaría quedarse en la nada, él no podría aguantar ver a su único amor lamentándose. Era un cobarde, y lo sabía, quizás si hubiera luchado por su amor y no atormentarse de ideas negativas otra sería la historia.

Ahora sólo le quedaba arrepentirse por las decisiones tomadas, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Aomine, eso era algo que nadie podría borrar, es tan absolutamente obvio como el cantar de las aves todas las mañanas.

« _Te Amo_ »

¿Cuántas veces le habrá susurrado aquella palabra mientras lo hacía suyo?

Dolía… recordar dolía, pero ese sentimiento lo hacía sentir vivo.

Su primera vez fue una noche adornada por las estrellas, y la luna estaba más redonda y brillante. En un cuarto alejado del palacio Aomine calmó todas las dudas que le aquejaban. Un beso en los labios que se tornaba más pasional. Una respiración que dejó de ser acompasada. Sus pasos los guiaban hacia la cama en la cual su amado lo recostó y empezó a besar su cuello dejando leves marcas, mientras de éste escapaban suspiros. Las prendas sobraban esa noche, sus cuerpos quemaban y anhelaban más contacto –piel contra piel–.

Aomine besaba y jugaba con los rosados pezones de Kagami, generando un gemido ahogado por parte de éste, la vergüenza fue tal que llevo su mano a tapar su boca, callando cualquier sonido proveniente de ésta; y Aomine sólo pudo decir con voz ronca —No te tapes, amado mío, que quiero esta noche escucharte cantar, sólo para mí, siempre para mí. —las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Aomine recorrió y marcó cada parte de aquel cuerpo tan expuesto ante él, con besos preparó aquella rosada entrada e incitó a Kagami a lamerle sus dedos, mientras él obedecía como si su vida dependiera de ello. El moreno conde retiró los dedos de su boca reemplazándola con un fugaz beso, —Relájate —mencionó mientras ingresaba uno de sus dedos por aquella entrada. Mientras la preparaba, daba fugaces besos en cualquier parte del cuerpo de su amado, necesitaba abrir un poco aquella estrecha entrada para que la penetración no fuera tan dolorosa, cuando sintió que era suficiente, se posó entre las piernas de su amado y lo miró para comprobar que no hubiese ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Al verlo sólo pudo notar todo el amor que este sentía y la lujuria despertada. Penetró delicadamente aquella virgen entrada, mientras a Kagami se le escapaban un par de lagrimillas producto del placer y dolor —Ahh —gimió una vez que su amado entró completamente—. Te amo —susurró el de piel morena, esperando que su amor se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Un vaivén lento comenzó, que cada vez se hacía más rápido y en la habitación entera sólo se podían escuchar los gemidos de placer. Aomine penetraba a Kagami cada vez más fuerte dando en el punto exacto que hacía desfallecer a éste, mientras Kagami arañaba la espalda de su amado, se desgarraba la garganta gimiendo y gritando su nombre—. A-aomine, ahhg —llegaron al punto máximo donde Kagami se vino entre ambos y Aomine lo hizo en el interior de éste, ambos agotados se vieron y sonrieron, antes de arrojarse al mundo de los sueños.

Su despertar fue glorioso, pudo observar lo hermoso que se vía Aomine dormido mientras éste lo abrazaba por la cintura. Noches como esas se repitieron muchas veces, teniendo como único testigo a luna y las estrellas.

Y ahora después de tanto, casi vuelve a caer en la tentación de estar entre sus brazos, era tan débil ante él, ante una caricia, ante un beso; mentiría vilmente si dijera que su cuerpo no lo necesita, pero eso ya no podía ser. Aomine ya no es más suyo, pero él sería eternamente sólo de él.

Aunque el tiempo pasará no podría olvidar aquellos firmes labios sobre los suyos, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos azules, tan profundos y perfectos como la noche, que lo paralizaban y lo hacían entrar en un trance, olvidándose de todo. Sus labios se movían al son del contario con una impetuosa necesidad, su amado conde besaba como el mismísimo demonio, arrastrándolo consigo al mismísimo infierno: caliente, lleno de lujuria y pasión… Sus besos le robaban el aliento y su cuerpo se volvía gelatina.

No odiaba a Lady Satsuki, creía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero eso no quitaba lo difícil que era verlos juntos en alguna fiesta hecha en la casa, el escuchar cuando los invitados y servidumbre decían la hermosa pareja que formaban. Se le removía el estomago al pensar en ello y el pecho empezaba a dolerle con fuerza.

« _Está embarazada_ »

Sólo recordar cuando su arrogante conde le dijo aquello, una dolorosa punzada atravesaba todo su ser—. Era inevitable —también le dijo, él lo sabía pero es complicado aceptar que la persona a quien le profesabas un amor desmesurado tocara, acariciara y besara a otra persona.

La noticia del embarazo de Lady Satsuki, sólo fue un detonante para lo que estaba sintiendo. El dolor, el sentimiento de pérdida no lo abandonaban, ya no habían más risas o miradas con brillo. Se auto-impuso un luto, él ya no tenía más una vida en este mundo terrenal y llorar desgarradoramente por aquel cruel destino que lo conducían cada vez más a un desenlace fatal, ya no le servía, hacía mucho que se habían secado sus lágrimas.

Solamente quizás se decía que esté no era su tiempo e imploraba a los dioses una segunda oportunidad, donde su amor pudiera prevalecer. Quizás no en esta vida, pero sí en la otra, él era un ferviente devoto de los dioses y sabía que éstos no le darían la espalda.

Una extraña persona extendía su mano con una brillante sonrisa en aquella oscuridad, provocándole una sensación de tranquilidad y confort. No sabía el porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de alcanzar aquella mano; el porqué ya lo sabría una vez habiéndola alcanzado —Ven —susurró como siempre aquella persona mientras se alejaba, quería seguirla pero sus pies no respondían, entonces alzó la mirada y se sorprendió, frente a él estaba su amado con la mano extendida, éste no desaparecía y por fin sintió que pudo mover sus pies. No espero más y fue a su encuentro, pero no pudo llegar a él; de repente dejó de verlo y el lugar se tornó oscuro. —No otra vez —pensó, pero aquel río de sangre apareció junto a aquella figura. Esta vez era distinto, el miedo era más abrumador y la angustia era indescriptible al no encontrar a su amado.

—Él no es para ti —mencionó aquella nueva figura que esta vez no amenazaba con hundirlo en las profundidades de aquel río rojo. Pero en una fracción de segundo pudo observar que su amado aparecía y éste era el que se hundía mientras lo llamaba, pero sus piernas no respondían a sus súplicas.

—Tú eres el único causante de esto —mencionó aquella figura cuando el pelirrojo quedó hundido completamente. El moreno conde empezó a gritar y llorar, mientras caía de rodillas en aquel espacio.

—No —fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de despertar sobresaltado y con un sudor palpable en el rostro. En todo este tiempo era la primera vez que la pesadilla era de otra forma, esta vez fue más angustiante. Saber la identidad de aquella persona que le brindaba confort en aquella pesadilla, fue repentino, pero algo en él sabía que aquella persona era su amado Taiga. El perderlo de esa manera, enfrente de sus ojos, es algo con lo que no quería volver a soñar.

Una semana había pasado de aquella charla, y él tuvo que partir a un viaje de negocios; hoy se cumplía un año de matrimonio con Sastsuki. No quiso dar una gran fiesta como se acostumbraba alegando el cansancio por su reciente viaje, nadie se opuso a esto, ni su padre, quien era el que más lo presionaba.

Aomine quiso ir a ver a su amado, no lo había visto al llegar y eso lo extrañaba pues éste era el mayordomo encargado de él y tenía que estar para recibirlo. No tomó demasiada importancia en el asunto, el viaje le había sentado de maravilla, estar lejos de todo ese ambiente ayudó mucho para aclarar su confundida mente.

El amaba a Taiga, entonces, ¿ahora qué lo retenía? Ya había cumplido con lo dictaminado por su padre: casarse y tener un heredero varón. Por otro lado, Satsuki podría seguir disfrutando de su dinero, poco o nada importaba eso. Ahora sentía que ya nada lo retenía para estar con su amado, esperaría hasta la noche para hablar con él. Lo citaría en aquel cuarto alejado de la mansión, un lugar que guarda todos sus secretos y que había visto el amor que se profesaban.

Aquella tarde pasó relativamente tranquila, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Satsuki antes de hablar con su amado. Y como si sus pensamientos la llamaran apareció la que sería madre de su hijo.

—Satsuki, justo te iba a mandar a llamar. Necesito hablar contigo.

—No veo de qué necesitemos hablar, a menos que te hayas acordado de que hoy es nuestro preciado aniversario y me hayas comprado un obsequito en tu último viaje, ¿no, cariño? —la chica de cabellos rosados espetaba cada una de sus palabras con una autentica ironía.

—Claro, cariño —dijo cada palabra con burla—. Te traje tantas rosas como peces hay en el mar.

—Oh, qué galante. ¿Deseas que te adelante tu regalo de la noche? —intentó parecer coqueta y seducirlo, hecho que sorprendió totalmente a Aomine, ella no se comportaba así y aquel acto en vez de excitarlo, le parecía totalmente repudiable.

—No estoy para juegos. Sígueme a mi despacho —una voz tan fría como el hielo capaz de helar hasta el mismo desierto, se escuchó en aquel pasillo.

Aomine caminó delante de ésta, por lo que no pudo notar que en la cara de ella se asomaba una sonrisa indescifrable. Al llegar a su despacho Aomine se sentó en aquella silla de madera labrada, esta vez no cogió la usual pipa que llevaba cuando entraba en aquel recinto, por respeto al hijo que Satsuki llevaba en el vientre. Esperó a que ella se sentara para dar inicio a la conversación.

—No me voy a ir con rodeos, no son lo mío. Y me imagino que intuyes para qué te hablo.

Los rodeos estaban de más, ella sabía desde el principio que lo suyo había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia, él necesitaba alguien a quien desposar y le diera herederos, y quién mejor que Satsuki, proveniente de una acaudala familia, y además sabía que ésta se sentía atraída por él. Pero ella también ganaba en este matrimonio, se le otorgó el título mobiliario de _'Lady'_ y todos los privilegios que éste conllevaba.

—Él no es para ti. ¿Acaso pensabas que por haberse cumplido un año, te iba a mandar directo a sus brazos? —cada vez alzaba más la voz.

No recordaba haberle dicho que se trataba de _'Él',_ sólo le había dicho que amaba a otra persona. Entonces –¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?– su cabeza formulaba aquellas preguntas, pero ya de nada servía, es más, a él le importaba poco, le ahorraba el trabajo de explicarse, si es que lo que iba a decir fuera considerado como una explicación.

—No me importa nada de lo que pienses, el matrimonio fue así, tú gozas del título de _'Lady'_ mientras tengas a mi heredero, y al cumplirse un año nos separaríamos. Matrimonio de conveniencia por ambas partes, los dos ganábamos.

—Yo te amo, ¿es que en todo este tiempo juntos no te has dado cuenta?. Sólo acepté este estúpido matrimonio porque intuí que al final me amarías, soy bella y te puedo dar muchos hijos, algo que ese insignificante sirviente nunca te dará.

Tenía que contenerse, aquella persona con la cual estaba hablando tenía a su hijo en aquel vientre, no podía agredirla. Pero escuchar de cualquier boca que su amado era insignificante, lo llenaba de furia, es más, él no permitiría tal acto.

—Le recuerdo, Lady —remarcó bien palabra—. Que soy tu esposo y como tal me debes respeto, no permitiré una ofensa como esa, ya sabes el castigo para las mujeres que no acatan las normas.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, pero déjame decirte esto último: nunca, pero nunca estarás con él, al menos no en esta vida, no mientras este yo para impedirlo. ¿Qué crees que dirá el pueblo? Si le cuento que mi marido me fue infiel, y es más, con un hombre.

—Es lo último que me faltaba, escuchar tus insulsas amenazas. Es la palabra de un conde contra la tuya.

—Te arrepentirás, conde Daiki, pagarás con sangre el haberme hecho tal humillación, cambiarme por un simple sirviente; dañando mi orgullo —dicho lo último se fue de aquel despacho azotando la puerta.

No temía por él, las amenazas de Satsuki no le daban miedo, pero su amado era distinto, caería ante las amenazas, era noble y no haría nada para dañar a una mujer embarazada aun si ésta atentaba contra él. Ya no faltaba nada para la noche, sólo le quedaba prepararse para el tan esperado encuentro.

Kagami pasaba por casualidad por aquel pasillo, cuando escuchó la voz de su amado. Y por acto reflejo se escondió para no ser notado, mientras escuchaba sin querer aquella conversación.

—No veo de que necesitemos hablar, a menos que te hayas acordado que hoy es nuestro preciado aniversario y me hayas comprado un obsequito en tu último viaje, ¿no, cariño?

—Claro, cariño. Te traje tantas rosas como peces hay en el mar.

—Oh, qué galante. ¿Deseas que te adelante tu regalo de la noche?

No podía escuchar nada más, su pecho dolía con fuerza. Él sabía que terminaría sucediendo esto, Aomine se enamoraría de su esposa, y no lo culpaba, ella era hermosa, con una piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello largo y rosa perfectamente liso que sería la envidia de cualquier mujer, poseía atributos que a los hombre les fascinaban; un busto prominente, una silueta delicada. En cambio él era alto, pero un poco más bajo que Aomine, flaco porque el cuerpo marcado que una vez poseyó ya no era como antaño, y sobre todo no poseía aquel atributo por el cual su amado desfallecía –los senos-. Sonrío forzadamente e intentó pensar qué había visto aquel moreno en él -Mi cabello- se acordó que una vez dijo que le gustaba su cabello rojo con tonalidades negras y mis ojos tan rojos como mi cabello que era imposible no perderse en ellos. Pero después de eso no había nada, nunca mencionó algo sobre su cuerpo. Salió de sus pensamientos, no le hacía bien pensar en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que retomó la marcha a su habitación.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su adorada alcoba, donde podría desconectarse por un instante de su realidad. Alguien lo tomó de la muñeca volteándolo bruscamente para aventarlo contra la pared más cercana, no pudo distinguir quién fue porque aquel acto provocó que cerrara los ojos instintivamente, mientras iba sintiendo un dolor sordo a lo largo de su espalda. Cuando sintió que el dolor era más soportable abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir aquella figura, y de repente vio cómo aquella persona alzaba la mano, y sin poder evitarlo su mano se estrelló contra su rostro, estaba sorprendido por tal acto.

Lady Satsuki nunca desde su llegada al palacio lo había tratado amablemente, no reprochaba esto, normalmente las personas aristocráticas trataban así a sus empleados, con gritos, otros llegaban al extremo de golpearlos y se podía decir que tenían todo el derecho y éstos no podían decir nada, sólo tenían que aceptarlo como castigos que merecían por alguna equivocación o falta de respeto hacia su amo. Lady normalmente le gritaba o miraba mal, pero era porque seguro se había equivocado en algo, pero nunca le había alzado la mano hasta ese preciso momento.

—Lady, lo siento. ¿He hecho algo mal?

A pesar de que le debía respeto por ser la esposa de su amo. De su eternamente amado. Realmente no quería decir eso, esas palabras sabían amargas en su boca. No se había topado con Lady en todo el día, así que no había podido hacer algo mal o algo para hacerla enfadar hasta tal punto. Pero siempre había un pero… Si le falta el respeto lo echarían y él quería pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a su amado, aun si eso es verlo de lejos en completa dicha con su esposa.

—No tienes por qué fingir conmigo, sé cómo son los de tu clase.

—No entiendo de qué habla, Lady, pero no debe exaltarse, le podría hacer daño a la criatura que lleva en su vientre —realmente no entendía de qué hablaba, pero aun así ella era su ama y debía preocuparse en todo momento por ella.

—¡Ja! Es completamente irónico que el amante de mi marido me diga eso sobre mi hijo, sobre el hijo mío y de Aomine —cada palabra dicha fue con un tinte mortal de veneno.

—N-no sé de qué habla, Lady, pero Lord Daiki y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación.

Y no mentía, el _"nosotros"_ que una vez hubo junto a su arrogante conde se acabo cuando él se casó, desde ese momento todo se había vuelto estrictamente profesional, él se encargaba de atenderlo, servirle como siempre; ya ni siquiera platicaban, no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, pero estaba sorprendido tanto como para llegar a tartamudear.

—Oh, claro que sé de qué hablo. Pero ya no importa y sólo te lo venía a decir —al ver la cara de confusión de aquel joven prosiguió—. He hablado con _MI_ marido, y por su propia boca me ha dicho lo que en un pasado tuvieron, nada relevante sólo eras su conquista de turno, no te amaba, sólo quería follarte y experimentar con un varón, nada más y nada menos —sonrió de medio lado, al ver el shock causado por sus recientes palabras.

— ¡Mientes! Aomine me amó, quizás ahora no me ama, pero me amó en un pasado.

Su voz temblaba, no podía creer que su amado le hubiera comentado lo que tuvieron, algo que era tan suyo, un secreto que compartían y defendían, quería llorar pero no lo haría, esas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que deseaba reconocer y de repente llegó a su mente la conversación que ella mantuvo con su amado y algo hizo clic en su mente, la forma en que se hablaban y jugaban con sus palabras.

—Sabes que no miento, es más, como soy una persona tan bondadosa y misericordiosa, he venido a decirte lo que Aomine piensa decirte esta noche en aquel cuarto alejado de la mansión —al obtener la reacción que esperaba, prosiguió—. Hoy que cumplimos un año de maravillosa convivencia y unir nuestras vidas para siempre, él iba a mandarte a llamar para decirte que nunca te amo, que sólo fuiste un juego, que me prefiere a mí, y no lo puedes culpar, yo poseo todo lo que él desea y sobre todo le voy a dar un hijo, algo que tú nunca podrás. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, que eso sería muy cruel para ti, pero me dijo que estaba cansado de tratar contigo, que sólo eres una molestia que no puede quitarse de encima y sobretodo, que no soporta cómo lo miras, que eso me puede incomodar a mí, su esposa.

No podía articular ninguna palabra, su mente aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo dicho por aquella persona, eso no podía ser real, su amado no podría decir palabras tan crueles a su persona, de todas las personas nunca le haría eso a él, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar y contradecir todo lo dicho? Y en lugar de eso sólo podía sentir un dolor indescifrable, un dolor sin precedente alguno, uno que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y le hacía ver todo de un color negro.

—Eso es lo único que he venido a decirte, ya sólo depende de ti qué hacer cuando _MI_ esposo te visite. Adiós —fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse con una sonrisa triunfal.

Kagami sólo quería desaparecer, sus piernas no respondían ante sus órdenes, ya pronto oscurecería y lo único que quería era visitar aquel lugar por última vez, un lugar tan lleno de recuerdos de ellos, no permitiría por nada de este mundo que alguien ose mancillarlo, ni siquiera su eterno amado.

Se encontraba ahí parado en aquella habitación ahora oscura por la noche, y por última vez observó cada detalle de aquel lugar donde fue la persona más feliz y dichosa, sus manos tocaban con extremada parsimonia aquella cama donde sus cuerpos se fusionaban como uno, y cada uno marcaba lo que consideraba suyo; un río de lagrimas invadió sus ojos, recordar sólo aumentaba su desdicha, pero aun a pesar de ese agudo dolor, no se arrepentía de haberlo amado y estaba completamente seguro, que si le dieran a elegir de quién enamorarse, lo hubiera elegido a él mil veces.

Salió de aquel lugar acompañado de su fiel amiga la luna y sus cómplices las estrellas. Su mente ya había guardado cada pequeño detalle de ese hermoso lugar, junto a sus preciados recuerdos, no los olvidaría nunca, porque cada momento vivido se había tatuado en su alma. Por eso selló sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su ser, aquellos que sólo se abrirían una vez más cuando se volvieran a encontrar, y estaba seguro que en ese entonces no serían opacados por un cruel destino.

Llegó a su habitación, la cual estaba débilmente iluminada. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, mientras la luna lo observaba, esta vez no hubo sonrisas, sólo una pequeña contemplación a su única amiga antes de plasmar en papel sus últimos pensamientos, sentimientos y una indudable promesa.

Siendo ya de noche, una tan anhelada por aquel moreno conde, esta noche recobraría el tiempo perdido al lado de su tan preciado amado.

Pero el tiempo es cruel y no espera, sólo un segundo puede pasar y tu vida queda sumida en la absoluta desgracia. Las decisiones que tomamos no siempre son las adecuadas, y el tiempo… sí, el tiempo nos echa en cara no siempre de la mejor manera cuan grave fue esa decisión.

Una decisión que nuestro conde pagará con sangre de él y de su amado.

Mientras nuestro conde buscaba por cada lado a su único amado, en otra habitación éste acababa con su sufrimiento terrenal para iniciar su tan ansiada espera. El moreno no obtuvo respuesta por ningún lado, ni siquiera en aquella habitación, donde su amado siempre lo esperaba tendido en aquella cama, fiel confidente de sus noches de pasión.

El único lugar que faltaba buscar, era la habitación de éste, un lugar que contadas veces había visitado. No se sorprendió al ver aquella pequeña habitación iluminada débilmente, ni cuando tocó y no hubo respuesta. No hay descripción precisa para detallar aquella imagen que encontró, su único amor tendido en el suelo envuelto en un charco de sangre con un puñal atravesando su pecho, sin señales de respirar.

Aquella escena tan impactante y terrorífica, dejó sumido en mutismo al conde y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse al lado de su amado mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos y llorar, llorar tan amarga y desgarradoramente; sus gritos austeros de dolor fueron escuchados en todo la mansión, cuánto tiempo habrá pasado con su amado en brazos nadie lo sabe, sólo queda constancia de que no se quiso separar de él, ni cuando llegaron los empleados dispuestos a llevarse aquel cuerpo sin vida para darle entierro y descanso a ese cuerpo vacío, dejándolo sólo a él y sus lágrimas en aquel lugar que ahora lo dañaba tanto. Quiso observar aquel espacio por si encontraba algo que le recordara a su amado y pudo observar un papel y una pluma encima de aquel escritorio, deseaba ver una vez más su letra y así sumergirse en sus pensamientos, como cuando éste le escribía pequeñas cartas que alegraban su miserable vida.

Tomó con demasiada delicadeza aquel papel, no quería romperlo, era lo último que quedaba de su amado y empezó con la lectura:

 _A mí amado Daiki_

 _He aquí Taiga de corazón afligido, escribe esta última carta a ti, amado mío, y es que hoy se cumple un año del matrimonio tuyo, y muerto yo, así respiro para escribirte de mis recuerdos, que supe de tu vida cuando eres mío, y eran tiempos tuyos mis tiempos de sonrisas fieles, miradas tiernas y caricias ávidas que guiaban pasos tuyos, pasos míos, pasos nuestros…_

 _Recuerdo tus besos que en mi boca posabas, huellas indelebles de labios rojos, de un dueño enamorado, algo muy tuyo esos besos que quedó en mi mente, en mi boca; y cerrando mis ojos fallecidos, logro ver tu piel morena, fuerte como aquellos pilares que sostienes con tu vida, y tú, vestido de la noche oscura, inocuo retrato tuyo en esta mente mía._

 _Tú que dibujaste el amor brotando de un corazón hoy agrietado en el tiempo inmortal; tus deseos impregnados en esta piel, y mis deseos; palabras sencillas que escapadas de la imaginación, ya duermen en tus manos vivas; dejando historia a mi lúgubre alma._

 _Hoy, por la noche, estuve donde quedó nuestro amor, cuarto vacío y sumido en la absoluta oscuridad que no se iluminó al verme; tu presencia y la mía, olvidadas y halladas con dolor, fueron compañía de la caterva silenciosa, y mi silencio fue clamor de anhelo; esa noche oré por ti, por nuestro futuro encuentro._

 _Pienso en ti acongojado y desvelando mis noches muertas, odiando la felonía del destino que hizo perecer al amor mío, dejando un cuerpo desolado, de lágrimas imperceptibles y llantos internos, destino que impidió un enlace ya hecho y que sólo dejó tristeza._

 _Desde que la cobardía me robó a ti, mi ser ha oscurecido, en espera del final por el duelo impuesto por la mente, y llegará el día para verle el rostro y mostrarle el amor dejado en esta vida entera, y será ese día en que podré verte amado mío, es por eso esta carta para comenzar tu espera con mi partida, y reencontrarnos en otra vida, amado mío._

 _Imploro a los dioses, una segunda oportunidad, donde no exista un cruel destino que me lleve a un desenlace fatal, donde sólo estemos tú y yo, juntos por la eternidad._

 _Siendo eternamente tuyo mi amor._

 _Kagami T._

Llorar era lo único que quedaba, en esta vida ya no habría un nosotros y aunque él no era un fiel creyente de los dioses o de que haya una vida después de ésta; oró como su amado lo había hecho para pedir una segunda oportunidad, una que prometía saber aprovechar, donde por nada de este mundo dejaría escapar a su único amor, porque los lazos que habían formado y el hilo rojo que lo unía era irrompible y prevalecería a través del tiempo.

El tiempo transcurrió para el conde, desde aquella noche de luna donde el cielo lloró junto a él por tal perdida; nada había sido igual, no habían sonrisas ni miradas expresivas, sólo quedaba un cuerpo sin alma a la espera de la tan ansiada muerte. Súplicas que fueron escuchadas, un año después justo en la misma fecha adornada por la luna, mientras el cielo lloraba y éste regresaba de un viaje, su carruaje cayó al abismo—. Iré a tu encuentro, amadomío —fue lo último que pronunció antes de perecer esa noche.

Nuestra estimada Lady Satsuki vivió un infierno atormentada por la sombra de un sirviente. Cuando su hij nació lo llamó Kagamine, sólo para intentar que la culpa se disipara un poco; ella nunca esperó tan trágico desenlace, sólo quería que aquel sirviente desapareciera, pero no así, y de nada sirvió porque al que ella consideraba su amado se hundió en una tristeza infinita y no había ni sombra de lo que un día fue. Desde ese día aquella muchacha se fue marchitando, mientras pedía perdón cada día de su existencia.

La cobardía de dos jóvenes producto de una sociedad que nunca aceptaría el amor que nació entre amo y sirviente, una sociedad que repudia lo que cree "deshonesto" o va en contra de lo que establecen, donde el varón no puede mostrar debilidad y acatar todo lo que un superior le ordene acosta de cualquier precio, y la mujer que sólo es vista como un adorno, con la única función de procrear y atender a su marido. Una putrefacta sociedad, que muchos consumen y aprueban.

Desde aquella muerte tan trágica por parte de los fieles enamorados, sus cuerpos reencarnaron muchas veces, pero nunca coincidieron en el mismo periodo o lugar, quizás la vida también se ensañe con ellos, pero no todo es malo después de mucho su tan anhelada segunda oportunidad llegará. ¿Pero podrán romper un cruel destino o lucharan por aquel amor que se profesaban en tiempos pasados?


End file.
